The Duplicate
by Mcgee's Secret
Summary: okay...dont rallky know how to summarize this one...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope you like this one…**

**The Duplicate**

Tony walked in almost 15 minutes late. Trish had called him this morning to "check up on him" and "see how the two of us are getting along". After they ended the call, Tony broke about a dozen traffic laws trying to get to work, and he still ended up getting late! Gibbs was going to headslap them into oblivion!

He headed to his desk and began to work immediately, ignoring the fact that Ziva and McGee whad exchanged glances and were now staring at him. After about a half-an-hour of the two of them periodically stealing glances at him, Gibbs walked in. "What do ya got?"

Tony thought of the current case. Yesterday, Gibbs had gotten a call about a dead petty officer in Quantico. "Petty Officer Spencer Sweeney had a wife and two kids, Megan is the wife's nam. Kid's names are Jenna and Joshua. We have not been able to locate any of them."

McGee chimed in. "He also had a couple of gambling buddies. We've made contact with most of them, Walter Lawson, Alexander Mutch and Brady Martian. There is one however, we have not been able to reach him. Calls himself Troy Wiegandt." Tony looked up and gasped.

"Let me guess, there isn't a Troy Wiegandt anywhere." McGee stared at him, shocked.

"Well, a couple of them, but none of them live anywhere around here!" Tony sighed, took out his phone and dialed the familiar number. She picked up after three rings.

"Hey, Trish! You will never guess…" As he was talking, he was walking away from the other three agents, hoping to be able to talk to Trish alone. Gibbs looked at McGee and Ziva.

"What is he doing?" The other two agents just shrugged. About two minutes later, Tony came back, dressed differently. He walked over, sat at his desk, his feet propped up onto it. If Team Gibbs thought this was weird, they were not expecting what happened next.

Tony walked in and stared at himself.

**A/N #2: So…what do ya think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I feel so bad about leaving you guys in the dark for so long! I was working on some other stories that I have and was incredibly busy for the past *checks her calander and gulps* …6 months…sorry? I hope this makes up for it!**

***Angry mob growls at her* No? Okay then. I guess I do deserve though. **

***Mob starts sharpening pitch forks***

**Me: *Hides behind my older brother Christian* Anyways…on with the story!**

**I do not own NCIS or ACDC.**

The Duplicate: Chapter 2

_The two Tony's stared at each other.___Everyone else in the bullpen had froze and were watching them to see who would break the silence. The Tony who was sitting at his desk and was lounging finally broke it after a minute or two. "Allora ... e 'stato un po' non l'ha, Tony?" (So..It's been a while hasn't it, Tony?) Gibbs glanced at Ziva, asking her a silent question. She shook her head, meaning 'no, she doesn't understand him.'

"Sì, è. Dove sei stato tutti questi anni? Né Trisha non ti ho visto in quasi venti anni! Dove diavolo eri sparita?" (Yes it has. Where have you been all of these years? Neither Trisha nor I have seen you in almost twenty years! Where on earth did you disappear to?) Everyone was surprised when the standing Tony answered right back. Before the other Tony could respond, Gibbs decided to jump in.

"DiNozzo!" Both of the Tony's turned to look at him. "Do you want to explain this?" He gestured to the two of them. Aside from their physical features, the two Tony's looked very different form each other. The one who was sitting down with his legs propped up was wearing a black T-shirt that said ACDC, a pair of blue jeans, a brown leather jacket, and a pair of black converse. He looked very similar to Tony when he had first joined NCIS. His hair was all ragged and it hung down instead of sticking up in the normal Tony fashion. The other one was wearing a three piece grey Armani suit and his hair was all neat and orderly and very Tony like.

The suited Tony turned to Gibbs and answered in English. "Boss… This is Troy Wiegandt."

**A/N: So…that's that. I am trying to update all of my stories tonight, but the heater went out and I am FREEZING! That being said, I am trying to make the most of my weekend by typing. Hope you all enjoyed this cliffie!**

***Mob lights torches***

**Me: *Eyes Wide* **

**Christian: *Looks between Me and the Mob* You're on your own! *Runs away***

**Here are the translations for the Italian:**

"**Allora ... e 'stato un po' non l'ha, Tony?" - So..It's been a while hasn't it, Tony?**

"**Sì, è. Dove sei stato tutti questi anni? Né Trisha non ti ho visto in quasi venti anni! Dove diavolo eri sparita?" - ** **Yes it has. Where have you been all of these years? Neither Trisha nor I have seen you in almost twenty years! Where on earth did you disappear to?**

**That's all for now, folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Duplicate-Chapter Three

"_Boss…this is Troy Wiegandt." _

"Oh, ha fatto capire che uno. Ho pensato che stavo andando a dover spiegare a voi." (Oh, you did figure that one out. I thought i was going to have to explain it to you.) Troy told him. Tony glared at him.

"I corso ho capito, Troy! 1. Hai usato quel nome prima. e 2. Il tuo nome è Troy e il tuo ex-fidanzate ultimo nome era Weigandt. Come incompetente pensi che io sono?" (I course I figured it out, Troy! 1. You've used that name before. and 2. Your first name is Troy and your ex-girlfriends last name was Weigandt. How incompetent do you think I am?) Tony practically shouted at him.

"Beh, si non poteva trovare me tutti quegli anni, che ha da dire qualcosa." (Well, you couldn't find me all of those years, that has to say something.) Troy smiled up at Tony. Tony scowled, showing one of his rare moments of anger. He pushed Troy's feet off of the desk, picked him up by the back of his shirt and moved him out of Tony's seat.

"This is my desk." Gibbs interrupted their apparent argument, as no body besides Troy and Tony could understand what they were saying.

"DiNozzo! I need a better explaination than that!" He barked out with so much power that McGee and Ziva both flinched, but neither Tony nor Troy visibly reacted. Tony sighed and sat down on his chair.

"Alright, Let me continue, as I was so rudely interrupted before." He glared over at Troy. "This is Troy Weigandt, also known as Troy DiNozzo. He is my twin brother." Everyone stared at him. Troy grinned and waved.

"Hello! Nice to formally meet you all!" He did a little wave and had big cheeky grin plastered on his face, that was not unlike the one that they saw on Tony almost every day. "So…" He pointed at McGee. "…You must be Special Agent Timothy McGee. Graduated from MIT, Have an outstanding record in…well, everything, Joined NCIS's MCRT seven years ago. Current Girlfriend: Abigail Scuito, a lab scientist here at NCIS."

McGee stared at him shocked. "How did you-" Troy ignored him and turned to Ziva.

"Special Agent Ziva David. Former Mossad Operative, Trained Assassin, Joined NCIS's MCRT six years ago as a liason, then two years ago became a full special agent. No Current Boyfriend." He looked over at Gibbs. "And Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You were a Marine in Operation Desert Storm, you have been married four times, and have had one daughter, Kelly. You joined NCIS twenty years ago. No current relationship." Tony glared at him.

"Studiato la mia squadra! Perché sulla terra hai fatto? Stavano progettando di farsi coinvolgere in un caso?" (You researched my team! Why on earth would you do that? Were you planning on getting involved on a case?) He asked him.

Troy just smiled and moved over to sit in McGee's desk. "I wanted to get to know you and your team, Tony! Can't I check up on my brother?"

"I thought you were dead! Do you have any idea what Trish and I went through after you went missing?" Tony asked while glaring at him.

"Oh, like you cared where I was! You were just terrified of the old man! You were just too scared to run away like I did!" Troy shouted at him.

"You know why I stayed! I stayed for Trish! But you were too busy being an idiot to see that! Senior was harder on us after you left! Do you have any idea what he did to us?" Tony shouted back. Both men were now face to face in the middle of the bullpen, and they were attracting a lot of attention from other people with in the room, including the director. Troy was going to fire something back at Tony, but they were interrupted by an unfamiliar female voice.

"Now, now boys. Quit fighting. Didn't you guys do that enough when you were kids?" Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice. Tony and Troy stared in shock and spoke in unison.

"Trisha?"

**A/N: Sorry I took forever updating…I don't really have an excuse. I am however working on a new story called "On the Verge of Tears" that is going to be a Psych/NCIS crossover! Be on the lookout for it…I will problaby post it later tonight! Also…who else is excited for the show tomorrow? I know I am! It's got Alex Kingston! I think I am about to die! Anyways…Hope you enjoyed it…also, try reviewing… it would be helpful to me! Thanks! **


End file.
